Brutal Legend: New Generation
by CmPunkFan4Life
Summary: brutal legend!


Brutal Legend:

New Generation

By: Jacob Gordon

Chapter 1:

Damn, I hate this job." I said while tuning a guitar I had built myself, which I named The Riggs after my uncle Eddie Riggs, for the lead guitarist of world renoud crap metal band _Iron Snake_. " You and me both, Jake." Said my best friend Chance, while applying the finishing touches on the stage for the huge _Iron Snake _concert that night. You see Chance and me were the two and only roadies for _Iron Snake_. I look up to my uncle Eddie, so I wanted to follow in his footsteps, so when the first chance came up I became a roadie. My uncle Eddie could build anything in lightning speed and he was the worlds most kick ass guitar player you would ever meet. He could play the most tough guitar riffs you could find. Let me talk about my best friend Chance ( I nicknamed Mr. Peanut because he loves peanut butter). We have been best friend ever since I moved to Montana where he lived at the time and after I met him in 7th grade. Ever since we were in High School we planned to work together. First we wanted to start a Bakery. That epically failed. The only thing either of us knew how to bake was these really crappy cookies that tasted like scrambled eggs. Then we tried to get into the military. That also epically failed. We each got a share of gun shot wounds. We finally decided to become roadies. Well actually I decided and Chance just liked the idea. We have been working for _Iron Snake_ since we were twenty. We were both thirty-five and we absolutely hated our jobs. The band members were total jackasses to us. But we worked through all of that pain and suffering for freaking fifteen years. Lets get back to the story shall we? " Finally, I'm finished with the stage." Chance said. It looked exactly like the last stage that Uncle Eddie built before he disappeared. Hell, it even had that giant metal monster thing statue that he built at every concert. "That stage reminds me of my Uncle Eddie." I said with a sigh. " Who's Uncle Eddie?" Chance asked climbing down from the ladder he was on. " He was the coolest uncle ever." I said. "He could build anything in lightning speed and he was the reason I took this crappy job in the first place. " I said. " Was he a roadie to?" Chance asked . " Yeah and he was a damn good one." I said. " Yeah?" Chance said. "Yeah." I said. " He could build anything really quickly, and he could play some of worlds toughest guitar riffs." I said. " Why isn't he doing any of this work with you today?" Chance asked. "Well he dissapeared years ago, we have no idea what happened to him." "Boo frikidy hoo, I don't care a bout your crackhead uncle." said an iritated sounding voice from behind. I turned around to see the lead guitarist of the band right behind me. " What the fuck do you wan't?" Chance asked, looking like he was about to fucking bitch slap Michael." " I want the guitar." Micaheal said. " Fine, here." I said handing him the riggs. "Before you go up their tonight I have something to give you." I said, flipping him off. " I got it at target it was on sale." "Fuck you." Michael said walking off. " No thank you" I said. " God he's a total dick weed." Chance said. "Ain't that the truth" I said. I took a look at the digital clock over by where Chance was working. 10:05. It's show time. " Dude, we better get out of here, it's starting." Chance said. "No, I wan't to see this failure." I said. " Are you sure, bro?" Chance asked, with a puzzled look on his face. " Yep." I simply said as I heard the first few riffs of the piece of shit _Iron Snake _song called _Nutcruncher. _Asthe song progressed, I said, " God, this song sucks ass." I said. "Then why are you listening to it?" Chance asked. " Like I said before, I want to see this failure." I said before fucking Michael climbed on reallly thin piece of wood that we have told him not to climb on so many times. " I thought I told you not to climb on that you mother fucking piece of shit." I yelled. After a few seconds of him on that piece of wood, it broke and he fell. " God damn it." I said as I ran towards him. To late. Right as I got in his general area, he landed on a brittle piece of metal on the monster statue. Then the statue starking creaking then eventually broke and falling towards me and Chance. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed right before it landed on top of us. Our blood started puddleing right in front of the crowd. They were all screaming at the top of their lungs. Then something weird really happened. It seemed that our blood was flowing into the statue. Then its eye started glowing red, then it stood right up, alive. It went on a killing frenzy. It killed everybody in the audience with ease. Then came the band. It roared it blood lust as it killed each one of them. It roared in blood lust again then fell over.


End file.
